


Here With Me

by supercanaries



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/pseuds/supercanaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP lying out on the grass as the sun sets. Person A starts to complain, saying there are too many bugs on the ground, the grass feels itchy, and they want to go back inside. Person B just smiles and pulls person A up to lie on top of them. Once Person A gets past the surprise, they both smile and cuddle in to watch the sunset together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was already posted on my tumblr, but since I think AO3 is a wonderful archieve system, I'm going to post it here too! It's just some random Blam fluff that popped out when I read that imagine your OTP ^^.

The sun is slowly settling down, little sparks shining over the water’s surface as they’re spread out on the grass and a soft breeze begins to blow, seemingly too cold if compared to the quite heat of this afternoon until now. This though is not enough to pull out Blaine from the dazed state of relax he’s drifted into. Now that the school year is finally over, relaxing is exactly what he needs. He didn’t know he would find it along the fields in Kentucky, but if you’d ask him, it’s an amazing compromise. He couldn’t even hide his ridiculous excitement when Sam asked him to join his family visit.

What manages to wake him up definitively instead is the little tickle under his right hand, some bug passing by – it’s not the first – and making him startle until his eyes are wide open and he tilts his head to look around somehow. His instinct guides him to look towards Sam immediately and he notices that the boy is still laid peacefully, completely at ease with the nature surrounding them. Blaine didn’t care too much about dirtying his cardigan, but bugs are maybe a little too much.

“Sam,” he whines a little, well aware of the fact that Sam is now pretty able to recognize every tone of his voice, “Sam, hey.” He leans a little to wrap his fingers around Sam’s arm and starts tugging him to wake him up.

For a moment Sam just groans, but there’s also a subconscious smile on his face that makes Blaine think that he’s keeping his eyes close on purpose.

“Sam, c’mon, it’s cold,” he complains, tightening his shoulders a little and pouting even though Sam can’t see him, “and the grass is tickling, and I’m pretty sure a bug just walked under my hand.”

That is the moment when Sam opens his green eyes and laughs sleepily towards him, looking straight into his eyes.

“Welcome to Kentucky,” he jokes.

Blaine is still pouting at the words, but this time Sam can see him. It lasts a few moments, they just at each other awkwardly and Blaine really doesn’t want to read into things and give himself illusions over a possible future in which Sam might reciprocate his feelings, but this is happens more and more often lately; just staring, in silence, and making fond eye contact. It gets hard for him not to read into things when just looking into Sam’s eyes he can feel his heart beating a faster pace in his chest.

“Come here.” Sam says all of a sudden, low and soft, making Blaine startle from his thoughts while his eyes widen in surprise.

“W-what?” He asks, but Sam’s already spreading his arms towards him.

“C’mon,” He says again and points at his chest with his hands.

Blaine doesn’t move though.

He knows Sam doesn’t mean to hurt him, but he’s learnt that his crush makes them see things differently at times. So, he weakly shakes his heads and presses his lips together, feeling way too exposed to let go. Too bad for him that Sam doesn’t wait for him to trail back any more than that. He lifts his back from the lawn and grabs Blaine’s arm to pull him down with him this time.

They both collapse to the ground, Blaine’s tiny body over Sam’s bigger one, while his cheeks are already flushing up at the way he can feels his own chest pressed against Sam’s. His ear is pressed right when Sam’s heart is beating and suddenly, Sam’s fingers are on the back of his head, stroking him gently and making Blaine fight back every need to go back inside. When Sam lifts his right arm and wraps it around Blaine’s body, Blaine curls onto him, just enjoying the sensation of warmth coming from the hug.

He swallows and sighs as Sam pats his head, and he tilts it just a little to look towards the sun that is slowly setting, welcoming their first night in Kentucky at Sam’s place. He breathes in and a smile forms on his face before he can keep it. He likes this, likes to be intimately part of this boy’s life when just last year they almost had a physical fight. Who would have known they’d turn out to be so close? Hanging between what Blaine wants them to be and what Sam isn’t embracing yet?

“Sam …” He murmurs, when the thought somehow tickles into his chest, making a familiar soft pain burn dimly under his skin. 

“Shhh,” Sam pats his head again, tightening the hold around him a little until Blaine’s cheek is pressed hard against his torso, “just look at the sun. Just take a rest here with me.” He adds and Blaine does.

Anything else would be just a meaningless effort by now. He could never act differently if Sam asks so softly and gently.

He just lets him hold, gazing towards the sky and looking at the sun as it slowly sets down. It doesn’t last long though, before the sun becomes just a blurred detail if compared to what Blaine’s paying attention to. Sam’s body feels warm and somehow that heat dangerously feels like home; he can breathe in his scent, wonderful and pleasant even when they’re a little sweated from running around the fields of Kentucky like two idiots. His long fingers are now moving absently down his back, tracing his spine so softly that he thinks that maybe Sam has forgotten he’s actually brushing him. He is not going to complain about it though.

When the sky suddenly becomes darker and Blaine has blinked so many times already, he realizes he was actually falling asleep in Sam’s arms. That is not what surprises him the most. What surprises him is in fact that while he was drifting to the lands of dreams, already too far from reality, an unexpected touch brought him back to reality. And that touch, he realizes while his heart starts hammering in his chest, was the pressure of Sam’s lips through his hair.

But that’s totally fine, isn’t it? Because best friend totally kiss each other while cuddling laid on the grass and looking at the sunset, right?


End file.
